Membrane-Bound Proteins
Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases. Enzymes that catalyze that process can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immunoadhesins, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interactions. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native receptor or membrane-bound proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor or membrane-bound proteins.
The Stra6 polypeptides of the present invention share sequence homology (73% identity and 81% similarity) with the murine protein Stra6, whose expression is induced by retinoic acid (Bouillet et al., Dev. Biol. 170:420-433 [1995]; Bouillet et al., Mech. Dev. 63: 173-186 [1997]; Chazaud et al., Dev. Genet. 19: 66-73 [1996]). Since retinoic acid is an important signaling molecule during vertebrate development, the genes induced in response to retinoic acid are thought to play a crucial role in growth and differentiation during embryonic development. The murine Stra6 cDNA was isolated from P19 murine embyonal carcinoma cells using a subtractive hybridization approach designed to identify and isolate retinoic acid inducible genes, and does not show similarity with previously characterized proteins. It contains highly hydrophobic stretches of amino acid residues that correspond to multiple trans-membrane domains, a characteristic of a membrane integral protein. Based on its expression pattern, Stra6 is thought to play an important role in early dorsoventral limb patterning during embyonic development and later in the control of endochondral ossification (Chazaud et al., Dev. Genet. 19: 66-73 [1996]).
The Stra6 polypeptides disclosed herein contain multiple highly hydrophobic regions that likely constitute trans-membrane domains indicating that the Stra6 polypeptides are membrane integral proteins. They may function as receptors for an unknown ligand and may be a part of signal transduction pathway with impact on cell growth, development or differentiation.
Gene Amplification in Tumor Cells
Malignant tumors (cancers) are the second leading cause of death in the United States, after heart disease (Boring et al., CA Cancel J. Clin., 43:7 [1993]).
Cancer is characterized by an increase in the number of abnormal, or neoplastic cells derived from a normal tissue which proliferate to form a tumor mass, the invasion of adjacent tissues by these neoplastic tumor cells, and the generation of malignant cells which eventually spread via the blood or lymphatic system to regional lymph nodes and to distant sites (metastasis). In a cancerous state, a cell proliferates under conditions in which normal cells would not grow. Cancer manifests itself in a wide variety of forms, characterized by different degrees of invasiveness and aggressiveness.
Alteration of gene expression is intimately related to the uncontrolled cell growth and de-differentiation, which are a common feature of all cancers. The genomes of certain well studied tumors have been found to show decreased expression of recessive genes, usually referred to as tumor suppression genes, which would normally function to prevent malignant cell growth, and/or overexpression of certain dominant genes, such as oncogenes, that act to promote malignant growth. Each of these genetic changes appears to be responsible for importing some of the traits that, in aggregate, represent the full neoplastic phenotype (Hunter, Cell, 64:1129 [1991] and Bishop, Cell, 64:235-248 [1991]).
A well-known mechanism of gene (e.g., oncogene) overexpression in cancer cells is gene amplification. This is a process where in the chromosome of the ancestral cell multiple copies of a particular gene are produced. The process involves unscheduled replication of the region of chromosome comprising the gene, followed by recombination of the replicated segments back into the chromosome (Alitalo et al., Adv. Cancer Res., 47:235-281 [1986]). It is believed that the overexpression of the gene parallels gene amplification, i.e., is proportionate to the number of copies made.
Proto-oncogenes that encode growth factors and growth factor receptors have been identified to play important roles in the pathogenesis of various human malignancies, including breast cancer. For example, it has been found that the human ErbB2 gene (erbB2, also known as her2, or c-erbB-2), which encodes a 185-kd transmembrane glycoprotein receptor (p185HER2; HER2) related to the epidermal growth factor receptor EGFR), is overexpressed in about 25% to 30% of human breast cancer (Slamon et al., Science, 235:177-182 [1987]; Slamon et al., Science, 244:707-712 [1989]).
It has been reported that gene amplification of a proto-oncogene is an event typically involved in the more malignant forms of cancer, and could act as a predictor of clinical outcome (Schwab et al., Genes Chromosomes Cancer, 1:181-193 [1990]; Alitalo et al., supra). Thus, erbB2 overexpression is commonly regarded as a predictor of a poor prognosis. especially in patients with primary disease that involves axillary lymph nodes (Slamon et al., [1987] and [1989], supra; Ravdin and Charrness, Gene, 159:19-27 [1995]; and Hynes and Stern, Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1198:165-184 [1994]), and has been linked to sensitivity and/or resistance to hormone therapy and chemotherapeutic regimens, including CMF (cyclophosphamide, methotrexate, and fluoruracil) and anthracyclines (Baselga et al., Oncology, 11 (3 Suppl 1):43-48 [1997]). However, despite the association of erbB2 overexpression with poor prognosis, the odds of HER2-positive patients responding clinically to treatment with taxanes were greater than three times those of HER2-negative patients (Ibid). A recombinant humanized anti-ErbB2 (anti-HER2) monoclonal antibody (a humanized version of the murine anti-ErbB2 antibody 4D5, referred to as rhuMAb HER2 or Herceptin™) has been clinically active in patients with ErbB2-overexpressing metastatic breast cancers that had received extensive prior anticancer therapy. (Baselga et al., J. Clin. Oncol., 14:737-744 [1996]).
In light of the above, there is obvious interest in identifying novel molecules, methods and compositions which are useful for diagnosing and treating tumors which are associated with gene amplification.